Chapter 5: Naru-Hina
Prologue thumb|300px|right So far, it's been a year since Hikane Uzumaki (CastleFalcon) was born; both Naruto Uzumaki (CastleFalcon) and Hinata Hyuga (CastleFalcon) being 21 years of age. Having to go through college and work at the same time has been aquired to the daily lives of the two, and sometimes, they take Hikane over to work with them. As Hinata comes to the table with a pan full of scrambled eggs, she tells Naruto, "Naruto-kun, are you going to get promoted soon..?". Naruto, who has been working in a hospitality business for almost an entire year, would respond, "I'm not quite sure..anyways, do I take the baby with me, or does it stay here with you..since you have the day off..". Hinata simply tells Naruto not to worry, that she'll keep the baby for the day, and that he should begin eating breakfast. Chapter 5 Dressed up in a button-down shirt, and dressy pants, he grabs his car keys and walks over to his brand-new Jeep withlist holding a cup of coffee. Setting down the cup into the cupholder, he would grab his phone, and make a call as he starts the car, and drives from capus to work. The voice of his boss is quite strange, yet soft; much like Gaara (CastleFalcon)'s; "Naruto, I was expecting your call....you're 10 minutes late..". Naruto urgingly responds, as if he were in a hurry, "Sorry, Shino Aburame (CastleFalcon), the baby was crying this morning!". Shino would seem annoyed, which brings him to reluctantly say, "You're lucky that your new to parenting. Otherwise, the outcome of you being late once a week wouldn't be so pleasant. Anyways, hurry it up. Bye.". As Shino hangs up, Naruto arrives at work. As for Hinata, she is with Matsuri (CastleFalcon) and Gaara (CastleFalcon), practicing her vocals for a late-night event she has at the Konoha Theater. As Matsuri plays the piano, she instructs Hinata in her notes/scales, "Remember, don't rush yourself. From the top!". The small Hikane falls asleep after just 10 minutes of watching Hinata practice. Upon entering the door, and signing in, Naruto would walk into his office, only to begin recording the amount of visitors comming in by the day. After about an hour full of updating, he is given the responsibility of showing a family around their hotel room, to which he would return to his office shortly afterwards to begin making phone-calls and filing his records. After about 8 hours, Naruto gets into his car, and returns over to campus, to which he walks over to his dorm, exhausted. Hinata, who is in the Kitchen making dinner happily greets Naruto, "Hi hun, welcome back!". Naruto kisses Hinata, and seemingly waits with Hikane for dinner on the couch. Soon, dinner is served, and talkitivley eaten, to which Hikane is put to sleep shortly afterwards. Hinata begins to get excited, especially since she's alone with Naruto. The thoughts of what had happened to them in the past don't even register in through their heads; instead, they walk into their bedroom and begin taking action once more. Such an act releaves Naruto of his stress and anxiety, while Hinata is too relieved of her tension. What are the "concequences"?